


Happy Holidays.

by malfoible



Series: Christmas Chronicles. [1]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:36:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible





	

Chase woke to an empty bed, sunlight bled round the edges of the blinds.

He opened his eyes and lifted his head to listen for noise from the TV or shower which would show House was in another room, not hearing anything he reached for his watch.  
Hell, no wonder it was so bright, he’d slept for hours.  
He had gotten home around three after an eighteen hour stretch in the E.R. where they were having an emergency.  
He had slipped into bed, beside House and fallen into a deep sleep.  
Gratitude washed over him as he noted that House had left for work without waking him.  
Greg was not usually so considerate, if he was awake then he made damn sure Chase was too.

Memory surfaced of Greg wrapping his arm round him before he fell asleep.  
The soft kiss landing on his hair was probably a dream.  
He reached for his phone and read the dozen or so missed messages.  
The last of which informed him he was needed immediately at the hospital and if he didn’t turn up right away House was going to exchange him for Cameron.

Chase laughed, yeah right, Cameron had chased House for months until she finally got the hint and left him alone.  
He texted back, “She’s welcome to you, tell her to come collect your washing.”

He showered and dressed and drank some milk, there was no food in the place.  
He would have buy groceries on the way home.  
Another couple of texts arrived as he was getting ready.  
The final one said…”Please Robbieee I need you.” Followed by a string of kisses, Chase was still laughing as he left the building and headed off to walk to work.

The quickest way was through a shopping mall and he noticed all the decorations as he passed by.  
He had lived here for a few years now but he still missed Christmas at home, sunshine, surfing, barbecue on the beach.  
It was so cold here, and Christmas had never worked out well for himself and Greg.   
The first Christmas they had only been together a few weeks, still trying to work out the kinks in their relationship.  
Living with House was a challenge, he was used to doing everything his way, he had been alone so long he hadn’t tried very hard to adjust to sharing his life with Chase.  
They had fought and argued and had settled into this good life they had, but it had taken time.  
That first Christmas they were still not totally comfortable and three days before Christmas, Wilson’s wife had thrown him out.   
He stayed for a week on the couch.

Chase had always known that to love Greg was to love Wilson too.  
Wilson was the only person House cared about until Chase had walked into his life.  
Luckily both men were easy going, they liked each other and appreciated the part the other played in House’s life.  
Chase felt sorry for Wilson, agreed his wife was a pain but was still annoyed at him turning up at that time.

Greg hadn’t been comfortable with affection, still wasn’t really, no public displays, very little hugging or kissing.  
He was fine with sex, even suggesting that Wilson would enjoy watching himself and Chase.  
But while Wilson was staying there were no evenings spent cuddling on the couch, no kisses, no gentle touches. 

Chase had been relieved when a few days later Mrs Wilson arrived, ready to forgive whatever Wilson had been accused of.

The second year, they had all, House included, been sequestered into the E.R. after a serious pile up almost brought the hospital to a standstill.  
Christmas day had been spent scrubbed and masked, extracting slivers of metal from body after body.

As Chase passed the stores with their decorations he decided he would go shopping on the way home.  
Decorate the apartment, make Christmas special.  
His lateness, even though House himself had collaborated with it, left him open to House’s sarcasm and tormenting for a full two hours.  
Then, when he and Cameron returned from seeing to their patient, Foreman informed them that House had left for the day.  
Chase let out a small puff of relief and had to put up with Foreman’s sympathy and anger…  
”Why don’t you stand up for yourself? You live with him and he still treats you like an idiot….”

Chase was pleased when the shift was over and he enjoyed the walk to the mall through the bustling streets.  
He shopped and shopped buying as many baubles and tinsel and lights as he could carry, then passing the vacant lot on the corner he was tempted into buying a tree.  
This made getting into the elevator more difficult than he imagined and when he got out on his floor and dragged tree and bags to the door of the apartment he almost threw himself through the door in relief.

He looked around in amazement.  
A small army of people in fancy dress were hanging decorations, lights were strung round windows and a giant tree was in the corner covered in baubles.

House was standing directing the proceedings with his cane. He glanced at the door as Chase fell through dragging his purchases.

“About time you got here. I’ve had to do everything myself. Where’s that mistletoe?” he yelled across the room.

A large hairy guy in a pink tutu and fairy wings wearing killer stilettos hurried over.  
“Here you are Doc. Is this him? He’s a cutie.”   
Chase suffered his cheek being pinched as the giant held the mistletoe over his head.  
House grabbed him and kissed him soundly, before he could catch his breath House had swung him round to face the room.  
“This is Chase, he’s the reason I haven’t needed your services lately. He doesn’t like to share.”

As everyone came across to shake his hand Chase realised he recognised some of them, they were the people Cuddy called House’s Ho’s. 

Chase had no idea whether they were actual sex-workers or only masseurs who came in weekly to massage Greg’s leg.  
He nodded at the couple he knew and accepted their congratulations.  
One of them handed him a large glass of wine and he gulped it down bemusedly. 

The decorating almost finished, House sat at the piano and began to play, Chase perched beside him on the stool.

Drinks were passed round and food was delivered as House played, show-tunes at first, everyone singing along, then later some Christmas songs which made everyone nostalgic.

After a couple of hours people began to leave and Chase showed them to the door, they hugged him as he thanked them and called out ‘goodnight’ to House.

Greg had moved to the couch and Chase climbed onto his lap when he had closed the door.  
“Thank you. That was fun…and unexpected….” He kissed Greg, running his tongue along Greg’s top lip, teasing open his mouth.

“Well I thought we deserved a nice Christmas, and better do it today, just in case…”he gripped Chase by the waist and held him down as he rocked up. “Wanna get naked?”

Chase laughed.” Always with you.” They kissed as Robert began to undress. “ I can’t remember saying I wouldn’t share though, did you make that up?”

House looked deep into Robert’s eyes. “So you’re saying… you want…. an open marriage….?”

“No I’m saying I wouldn’t object to an occasional threesome. And we’re not married…”

House turned his head away and spoke so softly Chase wasn’t sure he’d heard right.

“We could be…..”

Chase tugged Greg’s face round to look at him. Equally quietly he said. “Are you asking?”

House’s face was filled with anxiety as he looked at Chase, whatever had possessed him to do this now.  
If Chase refused, their relationship would be over…he didn’t want that…. He loved Robbie….he hadn’t exactly said the words….could he….. maybe…..

“If….If I was to ask….what would you…..would you want…?”

Chase looked at his lover, he loved Greg despite all his faults and foibles, perhaps even because of them.  
He had begun to think that Greg loved him, but had never expected him to say so, had never expected commitment… on any level….House proposing, even in such a roundabout way, was a source of delight. He wasn’t about to give in too easily however.

“Perhaps. You’ll have to ask. You’ll have to say the words…..”

House nodded…”So…hypothetically….if I asked…..”

Chase grinned. “Four little words House…very small…short…words…”

House opened his mouth to speak….

It was going to be a very good Christmas….


End file.
